


Tentacles of a Grimm

by ninjanick500



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mind Break, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjanick500/pseuds/ninjanick500
Summary: The brown haired rabbit soon finds a Grimm different to all others, and shows her find to her friends soon after.Starting out as a one-shot but hey if I hear "make it a series" then I will :)





	1. Bunny Lovin'

Velvet was training in the Emerald Forest. Coco had told her that she needed a little practice since she hardly ever fought with her weapon, so she spent the day practicing all different kinds of weapons on the forest trees and occasional Grimm that wondered up. What she didn't expect was the next Grimm to show its face. 

This thing was a glob of pure black with no distinct look to it, all that it had different to a bush was the bright pink eyes instead of red and the long tentacles coming off its body with seemingly interchangeable length and number to them. 

As Velvet continued her practice, she was taken off guard as a black tentacle wrapped around her legs and held her in mid air upside down. In a single moment her clothes were ripped clean off and her legs were now held by two separate slimy tentacles. They spread her wide as she moaned out feeling herself get slightly aroused. She couldn't speak, a loss for words wasn't good enough a description of how she felt. Especially as how she felt swiftly changed. 

The Grimm started moving all the slimy, riggly, body parts it had all over Velvet. It left behind ooze and muck all over the rabbit's bodacious body. The slime start to be absorbed into her skin, and her eyes shut, then opened full of lust, and now bright pink. "Fuck me! Please put something inside me! I need it! Fuck me fuck me fuck me!" She yelled suddenly only to be stopped by exactly what she wanted. 

The Grimm started pounding her, ass and pussy never felt so amazing to her, it was as if she was being made to cum every moment. The tentacles moved deeper and faster, moving into her womb and stomach and soon even past that. The one in her ass swiftly worked through her body until it pushed through her mouth and started fucking her from ass to throat like she was a cabob. Minutes of horny bliss for Velvet ended with the monster unloading all over her body. She loved every moment of it, and she would forever, as the Grimm finished playing and absorbed the rabbit fanaus into its body, never to be heard from again, unless the beast felt horny.


	2. Chocolate, Bunnies, and Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got some requests to continue this, so after a long wait, and me wanting to do my tentacle fanfic, here it is! This time Coco goes hunting for her lost partner, only to discover exactly what happened to her.

Days went by, and nothing was heard from Velvet at all. Coco was more than worried for the rabbit fanaus, so when the search teams came back and said they never found a trace of the brown haired hair, Coco took it upon herself to check. 

It had been hours in the Emerald Forest, searching where she knew Velvet was before she disappeared, and nothing. She saw some indents similar to bullet holes that left nothing inside, must be from Velvet's hallow weapon, finally she knew her partner had been here recently. She kept searching for more clues, eventually finding a trail of muddy footprints that lead to a clearing, where they suddenly stopped. 

Coco was confused how suddenly a trail left by Velvet had disappeared, now instead of footprints there seemed to be a line of some black sludge on the ground. She turned her back from it to think, then suddenly heard a voice she recognized, "M-more~... I want m-more of this~... She will too~..." It sounded like Velvet, but more raspy and sultry than normal. That was when she was grabbed. 

Coco, like Velvet before her, was lifted into the air and suspended as her clothes were ripped from her body, she screamed with closed eyes not wanting to see the face of her captor, until she was suddenly kissed. Emerging from a glob of black ooze Velvet locked lips with Coco as she was stripped naked, forcing her tongue inside her partner's mouth as she held her ass and boob smiling wide. She pulled away from the kiss to smile at Coco and say in a seductive tone never heard from her before, "you're mine now~ me and my friend will treat you well Coco~" with that, the kiss continued. Now followed by a loud gasp and moan as tentacles wrapped around Coco, lathering her with a liquid not unlike its body. 

The next moment, Coco was a mess. Moaning and begging for something inside her, anything to make her feel good and fill her whore self as deep as possible. A single tentacle was all she got, fucking her deep inside her ass as her bunny partner continued her assualt on her mouth, still squeezing and groping her ass and tits as Velvet forced Coco to swallow her spit. Loud moans filled the surrounding forest, until a sudden silent hit Coco as the tentacle pushed through her body, out her mouth, and into Velvet's. 

Through Velvet it went, inside and back out her until it found Coco's pussy. The massive tentacle just kept going and going fucking then both till they came ten times in a few seconds and passed out from the shock, now being absorbed into the black mass once again.


	3. Vote Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when you see these in any of my stories then that's how you know that A) not a real chapter, and B) I have ideas that I need you guys to vote on, this time it's two things. So here they are!

Should I put male characters as targets for the tentacle creature? Put a clear answer in the comments below. 

Based upon your answer, who should be the next target hm? I was thinking team JNPR but that's up to you guys.


	4. Electric Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora has been chosen by the Grimm as its next target, and has decided to use its new fanaus and human bodies to lure her into a trap.
> 
> Sorry this took so long but I'm back in school so these will be coming out more on a weekly/biweekly basis I promise.

Nora was practicing in the forest, it was the same day that Coco went looking for Velvet so she didn't realize exactly what she was walking into. She started with just her standard workout, punching trees in half by the stumps. She kept this up for hours until she was approached by two of her upper classmates. 

"Oh hey ladies, having some fun in the forest, working out too, or something else huh~?" Nora said with a flirty look in her eyes. Neither Coco nor Velvet responded, no blush from Velvet or laugh from Coco, just blank stares from them both. Then they spoke simultaneously, "something else actually, something that feels amazing, and you should expierience, come." Both girls started walking, and Nora just sat there and shrugged, going back to her stretches. "What's gotten into th- UAGH~!" Nora suddenly moaned loud when a long black tentacle secrectly snaked itself up her pant leg and in her pussy. Within the next few seconds Nora was pulled down to her back as more tentacles grabbed her arms and legs, then lifted her into the air. 

The tentacles carried her off, she didn't know where, and at this moment she didn't care, the one inside her pussy was making her feel so great, she couldn't stop moaning as she was carried into a cave where Coco and Velvet were waiting, naked and with foot long black cocks on their waists. The tentacles pulled away from Nora after ripping her clothes off as they seemingly melted into Coco and Velvet's bodies. Nora gasped and panted still lost in euphoria as the two mind controlled girls walked up to her and forced their cocks in her mouth and asshole.

She moaned and gasped around Coco's cock as Velvet pounded into her from behind. The three moaning constantly making each other get closer and closer to cumming hard either filling their orange haired sex toy or splashing the two girls dominating with your juices. Nora couldn't control herself as she grinded back on Velvet and started fisting her own pussy devouring Coco's cock as she did. With all that put together, she came, and hard. Nora was gushing cum like a volcano, and kept cumming as the broken bitches fucking her ass and mouth came deep inside her filling her with the black sludge used to make them what they are. 

All three pulled away as Nora panted lying there for a minute until she suddenly screamed. A tentacle bursted through her ass and one through her pussy, wrapping around her body and tying her up in their mass. Then it started to fuck Nora's pussy with everything it hand, cumming hard deep inside her womb every second, and Coco and Velvet just watched rubbing each other off as they made out. It was a fun night for all involved and the Grimm officially had a new plaything to mess with.


End file.
